Coqueteo
by Lihraz
Summary: el coqueteo es una forma divertida de llamar la atención del sexo opuesto...por desgracia no a todos se nos da. Mal summary lo sé.


**Un one-shot que no tengo idea de donde salió, a todas nos pasa alguna vez este tipo de cosas y me pereció divertido hacerlo, dedicado a todas las tsunderes de fanfiction jaja espero les guste.**

**Las PPG no me pertenecen**

**Advertencia: muchas malas palabras**

El timbre indicaba el fin del descanso y la continuidad de las clases provocando en los pasillos la conglomeración de los alumnos que caminaban con parsimonia hacia sus aulas.

Para Bellota esto era la muerte, a que persona se le había ocurrido imponer ese horario, media hora de descanso y seis horas continuas de tortura, el que lo había inventado seguramente era un idiota que disfrutaba ver sufrir a los jóvenes desperdiciando su energía y juventud.

Ingresó en el aula de mala gana y se ubico en la mesa contigua a la ventana, al menos podría entretenerse mirando cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación alguna con la clase.

Los minutos transcurrían lentamente, intentó poner atención a lo que el maestro explicaba pero le resulto imposible su mirada esquivaba al maestro y se dirigía a los interesantes acontecimientos que se llevaban a cabo fuera la clase.

El sol a todo lo que daba, el pasto recién regado emitiendo un leve brillo por el reflejo del agua y los rayos del sol.

Las ardillas correteándose de aquí para allá entre las ramas de los arboles tratando de matarse por conseguir un pedazo de galleta.

Un chico corriendo para encontrarse con una chica que al verlo se le iluminaron los ojos, y una enorme sonrisa se formo en su rostro mientras él la abrazaba y besaba sus labios con dulzura.

Bellota suspiró y regreso su mirada al pizarrón, no entendía el porqué desde hacía poco tiempo la curiosidad por tener novio la había invadido, esta había incrementado cuando sus hermanas llegaban con flores o regalos a casa mientras que ella llegaba cubierta de lodo y tierra por los partidos de futbol, frunció el ceño y volvió su vista hacía la ventana perdiéndose en el celeste del cielo. Irremediablemente su mente comenzó a trabajar.

_No me considero una reina de belleza pero según lo que me dicen mis hermanas no soy fea, aún así nunca eh tenido novio, no por quisquillosa sino porque al parecer a los chicos de mi escuela les causo miedo. _

Bufé ante mis estúpidos pensamientos y la jodida adolescencia que hacía interesarme en el sexo opuesto-bola de cobardes-susurré al parecer en voz alta.

-¿perdone señorita Utonio le gustaría agregar algún comentario?-cuestionó molesto el malhumorado maestro, la chica negó con la cabeza-si no le interesa la clase puede retirarse-¡maldición! Cuantas buenas respuestas tenía para responderle, si no fuera porque había reprobado las tres primeras prácticas le habría dado una buena respuesta, esta vez debía abstenerse.

-lo lamento no volverá a suceder-respondió lo más tranquila posible

-muy bien…feromonas-anunció el profesor escribía en el pizarrón-En la actualidad, el uso de esta denominación se ha popularizado para referirse a las hormonas de atracción sexual, producida por las hembras de muchas especies incluyendo los seres humanos para atraer al macho.

_Feromonas una sustancia que al parecer mi cuerpo no produce-_se recriminada así misma mientras fruncía el ceño y bufaba por tercera vez-_esperen..¿¡eso quiere decir que no soy atractiva!?, ¡¿Por qué mierda estoy monologando?! ¡Joder! Todo es culpa de esos i__diotas que no pueden vivir con el hecho de saber que una chica es más fuerte que ellos. ¡Carajo porqué estoy pensando en estas pendejadas!_

Bufó por milésima vez, saco su celular que tenía oculto en el bolsillo de la bata y entró en el buscador, comenzó a presionar los pequeños botones hasta formar una oración que nunca creyó que escribiría como ser más atractiva comenzó a leer los aburridos párrafos repletos de consejos de belleza hasta que una liga llamo su atención como coquetear dio click y comenzó a leer.

1.- **Haz contacto visual.** El contacto visual es la mejor forma y la más sencilla que puedes hacer para comenzar a coquetear.

2.- **Sonríe. **Sonríe mientras haces contacto visual. Si repentinamente estás viendo a los ojos de esa persona, lanza una sonrisa como extra.

3.-**Comienza a platicar.** Toma la siguiente oportunidad para decirle hola casualmente la próxima vez que veas a esta persona.

_¿En verdad esto funciona así?-_miro a su alrededor y miro a un atractivo castaño con ojos verde menta-_Nada pierdo con intentar-_Lo examino un largo rato hasta que por fin el chico pareció percatarse y sus miradas chocaron, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y Bellota decidió romper el contacto visual-_que tontería-_desistió rápidamente y comenzó a tomar apuntes con aburrición.

Pasó un rato y comenzó a sentir una intensa mirada sobre ella, levantó la vista y se topo con los ojos que hace un momento había mirado, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y el chico le sonrió tiernamente haciendo que una leve sonrisa y un ligero rubor apareciera en el rostro de la pelinegra quién volvió a romper el contacto visual rápidamente.

_¡Funciona!_

Levanto la vista de nuevo topándose con sus ojos de nuevo pero esta vez algo había sucedido, la cara del chico estaba pálida y su mirada reflejaba miedo ¡¿Qué carajo había sucedido?!_, _ahora cada vez que ella le miraba, él le rehuía.

_¡¿Qué hice para asustarlo tanto?! _Colocó su mano sobre la mesa y recargo su cara sobre su mano, la reacción del muchacho le había dolido, cuál era el problema, ¿era fea?, ¿un carácter demasiado explosivo?, ¿su comportamiento masculino? Bueno que importaba después de todo era solo una prueba, volvió a mirar al castaño quién la ignoró por completo y emitió un suspiro resignada, comenzó a sentirse extraña, como si alguien la taladrara con la mirada, una inmensa necesidad de mirar en aquella dirección se apoderó de ella y al hacer contacto con aquella mirada afilada y peligrosa se congeló.

Abrió los ojos con desmesura y su cara tomo un intensó carmesí mientras que en su interior una desagradable sensación invadía todo su cuerpo, la línea recta que estaba formada en los labios del chico se torno en una curvatura juguetona y mirada peligrosa. Los pocos segundos que duro ese intercambio de miradas le pareció eterno y nunca en su vida había deseado tanto ser tragada por la tierra.

_No por favor dime que el idiota de Butch no se percató de nada-_ desvió la mirada rápidamente- _no, no, no, no, no, esto no está pasando! Porqué de entre todas estas persona él tenía que presenciar esa patética escena-_esta vez nunca había deseado tanto que la clase no terminara pues seguramente el chico la interceptaría y comenzaría a burlarse de su patético intento de coqueteo y el rechazó del castaño-¡¿_puta suerte porque él?!_-se repetía desesperadas mientras evadía la mirada del moreno.

Por desgracia para Bellota el tiempo es traicionero y cuando menos lo esperaba la campana emitió el típico chillido. Se levantó como resorte y acomodó sus útiles tan rápido como se lo permitían sus manos, y salió a paso veloz del aula pero para su desgracia el ya la esperaba.

-interesante comportamiento-el chico sonrió pícaro, y ella paso de largo tratado de controlar el maldito sonrojo que tenía en la cara a causa de la vergüenza-no sabía que mirarme causaba ese sonrojo tan intenso en tu lindo rostro.

-¿qué?-pregunto confundida encarándolo.

-¿No crees que es una señal?, admítelo preciosa estas apasionadamente enamorada de mí-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y rozaba su mejilla lentamente con su mano.

\- estás completamente loco, te ganarás una buena marca en tu "precioso rostro" si no apartas tu mano-lo empujó con fuerza, dejándole el paso libre.

-entonces explícame que fue todo lo que paso hace rato, el simple hecho de mirarte basto para ponerte colorada y nerviosa una faceta nueva que estoy interesado en descubrir-soltó una efímera risa, ella gruño.

-piérdete idiota-soltó y volvió a encaminarse a su siguiente clase.

-oh! de nuevo la faceta violenta, ¿es la forma en la que demuestras tu amor hacía mi?-preguntó burlón y la detuvo del brazo, la chica reaccionó de manera violenta tratando de golpearlo, algo que el pelinegro ya había anticipado y ahora mantenía sus dos manos bien sujetadas evitando otro posible ataque.

-hablando enserio Bellota ese lado tuyo desconocido para mí me ah llenado de curiosidad-después de esto sucedió lo más raro que la chica había vivido hasta ese momento, en un ágil movimiento el atractivo pelinegro tomo su rostro y junto sus labios en un beso suave y corto que duró muy poco tiempo-y no estoy dispuesto a quedarme con la duda-le dijo para después alejarse rápidamente antes de que la chica reaccionara e intentara matarlo.

Ya lejos del peligro sonrió para sí mismo, menos mal que el castaño comprendió la amenaza que le envió con la mirada, creyó haber dejado bien claro que Bellota Utonio le pertenecía y el intento de Bellota por conquistar a alguien no le había gustado para nada era hora de comenzar a actuar.

-puede que mañana la invite a salir…


End file.
